


ARC Promotion

by clonefreak212



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonefreak212/pseuds/clonefreak212
Summary: Fives and Echo just finished ARC training. Fives gets congratulated by his mate.





	

ARC troopers Fives and Echo walked down the corridor of the Resolute. They hadn’t been on the ship for a while now and Fives seemed preoccupied with looking around. Echo knew who his vod was looking for. He was hoping to see the demon too but knowing her and Fives, that wouldn’t be for a bit after they saw each other. 

“I know you’re looking for her vod.” Echo told him. Fives looked over at his brother. 

“Heh.” He smirked. “can’t keep anything from you vod.” He said shoving him playfully. Just then he felt someone grab his arm and pull him back. “What the-“ he didn’t finish that sentence since there were a set of lips on his.

Fives looked at her in shock and surprise before wrapping her in his armored arms and pulling her closer. The kiss was turning heated when the forgotten ARC cleared his throat. They both pulled back from each other but Fives kept his arms around her, keeping her close. Both of them looked at Echo.

Echo stopped walking and noticed that his vod was occupied. He smirked and cleared his throat after a moment. They both turned to look at him. She looked at the other ARC sheepishly. Fives just smirked and pulled her closer to him. 

“Sorry Echo. I’m going to steal him.” She told the ARC. Echo just smiled and nodded.

“Don’t worry about it Izzy. Just have him back in one piece.” He said. She was going to respond but Fives hauled her up and over his pauldron covered shoulder. She let out a squeak as he began to walk off.

“Find us later Echo.” She called as Fives rounded the corner towards her room.

Fives punched in the code to her room and went inside. He locked the door quickly before setting her down. She pounced on him as soon as her feet hit the floor. Her lips attached to his as she pushed him into the door. Hands gripping the top of his armor to pull him closer. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close.

She pulled back, panting. Her eyes dark and pupils blown wide with desire, lust, hunger, love. She missed him. He looked down at her, panting lightly with a smirk.  
“Miss me cyar’ika? He asked with his signature smirk in place.

“Always.” She said softly before kissing him again. She pulled him down closer but wasn’t trying to remove any of his ARC armor. Pulling back, she locked her eyes with his glazed over honey brown. “Now, I’m going to fuck you in this armor.” She grinned wickedly. He returned her grin and crashed his mouth on to hers again.

The kiss turned hotter and dirtier. Fives moved his hands from her hips to the hem of her pants. He began removing them as she went to remove her top. When she pulled back to take her shirt off, he slid down to her neck and sank his teeth into the mark there. She moaned as he bit down then soothed the bite with his tongue. 

Izzy threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled slightly. He moved back up to kiss her. Her arms going around his head and neck. He moved one of his hands from her waist in between them. She heard the sound of plastoid hitting the floor. The demon was expecting to get hoisted up but the ARC broke the kiss to trail down her neck and chest. He nipped at her stomach and she knew what he was doing.

Fives knelt on the floor in front of her. He picked her up, placed her legs on his shoulders and took a long lick of her slit. He moaned at the taste of her. Izzy threw her head back against the door. Her hand going to his hair and tugging hard. 

The ARC licked her a few more times before latching his lips to her clit. He groaned when she pulled his hair as he hit a sweet spot. Force, he missed her. He kept up his ministrations with his tongue as he made sure she was balanced on his shoulders. His pauldrons helped him. He slides one gloved hand towards the space where his mouth occupied. She whined when he stopped briefly and pulled back to sink two gloved fingers within her. 

She almost screamed with that but it came out as a strangled shout. He pumped his fingers into her, crooking them every so often while his mouth sucked on her clit. Izzy was shaking with the pent up need for release. She was on the verge of it when he grazed his teeth over her sensitive nerves and crooked his fingers and it came crashing over her with a cry of his name. She felt him groan against her as she rode the waves of her pleasure. 

As she was calming down, Fives removed his fingers and gave her one last lick. Causing a small whimper to come from her. He moved her legs from his shoulders to his waist as he stood. He licked his lips and she opened her eyes just as he did. His smile was almost wicked as he didn’t let her come down completely from her orgasm before bringing her down on his weeping cock. 

She did scream that time. He didn’t give her time to adjust and she was fine with that. It had been months since they last saw one another. He started an aggressive pace and she held on to his armor. Her nails scratching the surface, leaving shallow groves. She brought her face closer to his and kissed him.

Fives continued his aggressive pace causing both of them to moan into the other. He held her thighs tightly, sure to leave bruises, but knowing she wouldn’t mind in the slightest. HE moved his hips slightly to hit at a different angle. The ARC smirked when she pulled back from him to groan loudly. He found that spot that would make her scream his name.

She felt him hit the small spot over and over, driving her closer to the edge faster. She wanted to hold off but also not at the same time. She wasn’t even sure she could at the way her mate was fucking her. Izzy moved her hands to his neck and threaded her fingers in the short hairs at the nape, tugging roughly. “Kriff, Fives” she whined as she drew closer to her peak. He grunted before he felt her walls flutter around him. With a few more hard thrusts she came with a cry of his name. He followed right after and stilled after the lasted shallow pumps.   
They stayed like that for a moment. Fives had Izzy pinned against the door but his grip loosened around her thighs. She laid her forehead against his. He smiled as they caught their breath. 

“I missed you cyar’ika.” He told her softly. She smiled and scratched his scalp lightly.

“I can tell.” She teased causing him to chuckle.

He slipped out of her as he lowered her to the floor. Her bare feet touched the cool metal flooring. He still held her in his arms and she didn’t seem to mind as some of the armor bit into her skin. She could care less about that part. She was just happy he was back and with her. 

“That kama was nice. Armor didn’t bite into my thighs.” She said softly, a smile on her face. 

“Always wear the kama when we fuck.” He said noting it teasingly. She giggled swatting his chest plate. She was about to kiss him again when there was a knock on the door. 

“Are you two decent?” they asked. They knew it was Echo with the way he asked. Both ARC and demon looked at each other before they both let out a laugh.  
Fives picked her up and pulled her away from the door. He placed her on the bed still smiling. He pulled away from her to pick up her clothes, tossing them to her. Izzy giggled as she caught the clothes. 

“I think he’s going to care Fives.” She grinned. 

“Never know cyar’ika.” He winked before opening the door to let his closest brother inside.

Echo walked in and looked at Fives then to Izzy. She was covering up with the blanket. He slapped his hand over his eyes.

“Damnit Fives!” he cursed making the demon and brother laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are awesome!


End file.
